


It’s Ok

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Sides-Centric (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Dukeceit is main ship, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Love, M/M, Parent Friend Deceit Sanders, Pre-Canon, Roman is only mentioned, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxiet is platonic, janus kinda sees Virgil as his kiddo, lowkey implied intruxiety tho, so like Janus & Remus chill abt being poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: Amidst the panic attacks, the nightmares, and the tears- Janus stays, just holding the two people he cares about with all of his being, always willing to do whatever he can to assure them that all will be ok.——A dark sides-centric story, that takes place before the events of the series!(romantic dukeceit, platonic anxceit, ambiguous dukexiety)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 267





	It’s Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! More sanders sides! Yay!  
> Just a reminder:  
> \- bold/italicized words indicate Janus lying, but I’m sure you already know the drill!
> 
> Also warnings:  
> \- there’s a lot of Remus dialogue, so he can be kinda gross (there will be mild gore/icky imagery)  
> \- sexual references, and implied sexual content (hey, it’s Remus! and it’s not very descriptive, nothing r rated, just mentioned/implied, you could overlook it if you want)  
> \- some strong language (not that much, but Remus does curse a few times- because, hey, it’s Remus)  
> \- also mentions of anxiety, intrusive thoughts, , & panic attacks, so that’s something to be aware of!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing! Prepare for some hardcore fluff (with some hurt & angst tho)

Janus certainly valued the privacy of his room, for it was his and his alone.  
No expectations, no senseless blabber, no lies, no excuses— just a space to exist and rest.

However, though Janus treasured the peace and quiet that came with alone time, he could never truly lock Virgil and Remus out, even if he wanted to.  
He’d told them on numerous occasions that he wasn’t to be disturbed after hours, but all three of them knew very well that his words were nothing more than another one of his lies.

Though Janus rarely spoke. it aloud, he loved Virgil and Remus with every fiber of his being.  
They were his home and his family.  
Though the two sides were different as ever, one being the loudest, most hyperactive gremlin to walk the earth, while the other was ever so timid and intuitive, and not to mention the fact that Janus had drastically different relationship dynamics with each of them— the three of them stood by each other through thick and thin.  
That was how it always was, and Janus hoped with all his might that it would remain that way until Thomas’s last breath.

So in the end, Deceit never actually locked his door upon nightfall, which inevitably led to some midnight visitors.

—

Remus had been the first to invade the snake like man’s room, barging right on in without knocking.  
Upon storming in, he hopped right onto the bed, startling Janus awake.

Janus let out a hiss as he’d jolted awake to find the literal embodiment of chaos sat criss cross applesauce before him.  
  
“Jesus Remus! What the hell are you-“  
He cut himself off as he noticed the tears pouring from the other man’s eyes.  
Remus had always been fidgety as ever, physically unable to stay still for long lengths of time. But there was something in the way his entire body shook that unnerved the deceitful man.

“Remus...is everything alright?”

The side sitting before him cackled at that, before involuntarily hiccuping and then proceeding to have a coughing fit.  
Janus had moved forward, bringing his hand to Remus’s back, giving him a light pat.

Upon regaining his breath, Remus had shaken his head, his body trembling faster by the second.

Sighing, Janus pulled open the covers, gesturing for the mess of a man to climb in.

Like a hyperactive puppy, Remus had thrown himself on top of Janus, leading Janus to huff in surprise.

“hmm...so Jan Jan, you w-w-wanna sleep with me? I’ve always wondered what it w-would be like to have a s-s-s-snake right up m’ bum!  
Remus stuttered, attempting a mischievous grin.  
Janus shivered at the overwhelming feeling of Remus’s quivering body against own, a raw sense of fear and discomfort radiating from the shaking man. 

Opting to not respond to Remus’s provocative words, Janus wrapped his arms protectively around the other man. He held onto Remus as tightly as possible, trying to calm his mania.

Remus sputtered nonsense into Deceit’s chest, letting out loud, strangled cries as he clung tightly to the embrace.

“Shh, there, there.”

Remus whimpered at that, still shaking.

“I’m here. I’m here... it’s ok. **_you’re ok_**.”  
Janus was unsure of whether his words were truthful or not, but they came from a place of sincerity.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Remus sobbing into Janus’s chest, occasionally struggling and screeching in delirium, whilst Janus simply held him.  
Through the tears, and the shouts, and the shaking, Janus murmured words of comfort, showing unfaltering patience.

it was oddly uncharacteristic of him, someone who easily got fed up with others, who claimed to despise humanity, be so patient— but in this case, he felt it absolutely necessary to simply offer Remus whatever he could give.

Eventually, Remus had calmed down, sliding off of Janus to lay beside him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”  
Deceit’s voice was gentler than usual, as he ran his hand through Remus’s tangled bangs.

Remus remained silent.  
This was something absolutely unheard of, for Remus never stopped blabbing, always so eccentric and lively.

Janus brought his hand to Remus’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Dreams.”  
Remus spoke, eyes emotionless.

“Dreams?”  
Janus didn’t know what to think, for Remus had always experienced vivid dreams, for he was literally the embodiment of creativity— more specifically, the dark side to creativity.  
For all of his existence, Remus had been the source of countless dark thoughts, so it really didn’t make sense to Janus why all of a sudden the thoughts were troubling Remus.

“I know what you’re thinking... I’m the literal source of all things dark and twisted and— spicy per say— but this-this is different.”  
Janus could hear hints of Remus’s usual bouncy demeanor in his tone, but the regularity of his speech was altered by a certain air of brokenness.

“Intrusive thoughts are my speciality— blood, guts, internal organs, gigantic human-eating squid, Aw HELL YEAH do I find that stuff hot as fuck...but this dream...I-it wasn’t like that.”

Janus perked his head up, nodding for Remus to continue.

“Roman- he-he was there.”  
Remus’s voice faltered.

“He stabbed me...impaled me with no remorse, my blood pouring by the second, my heart bursting into a gushy mess of red, my stomach pouring out in globs, my-“

Janus cut him off, gently shushing Remus’s growing voice. As Remus grew more riled up, his madness only escalated, which would once again bring him back to his original state of hysteria— which would be quite counterproductive.

After forcing Remus to take a quick pause, Janus gave him another nod, giving him the floor to continue his explanation.

“The blood- the icky, oozing, chunky-“

Janus nudged Remus, trying to bring him back to the present moment.

“The blood- it wasn’t even the worst part. Roman- he-he told me that he hated me, he hated every single aspect of me— he wanted me dead, completely out of the picture because I was nothing but a burden, a useless, disgusting stain in Thomas’s life- I-I”

Remus let out a blood curdling scream.

“He wanted to rip my insides out from my chest, and maim me, and burn me at the stake, and slice me up into millions of pieces, and feed me alive to fucking tigers- and-“  
His face was once again covered in tears and snot as he went on.

“He killed me because he hated me inside and out and-and that I-I don’t deserve to be here...I’m no brother of his...I-“  
Remus choked on another sob, his body jerking frantically, as Janus attempted to quiet him down.

Remus shook his head back and forth insistently,  
“He looked at me- with nothing- n-nothing but contempt and disdain and disgust and-and- as I fell, I could feel my insides twisting as blood poured from the gash- all while I w-watched him look at me...no-no care at all. He-he was happy that I was about to be dead- he-he was glad that I was suffering- I can feel it still, my organs gushing-practically exploding I-“  
He once again howled, shaking uncontrollably

Janus gripped onto him,   
“It’s ok. **_It’s ok_**. It’s ok. **_It’ll be alright_**...”  
At this point Janus really wasn’t sure if he was outrightly lying, but for Remus’s sake he tried to convince himself it was true.

Remus’s movements gradually slowed, his voice lowering as he sobbed against Janus’s shirt.

Janus just held him, allowing Remus the room to let it all out.  
He gently rubbed the other man’s back, continually murmuring soft affirmations.  
“It’s alright, it’s ok...it’ll be ok...”

And in time, Remus fell asleep, Deceit’s arms  
wrapped tightly around him  
Deceit finally decided that perhaps his words hadn’t been a lie, for things would indeed be alright.

—

Two nights later, Remus found himself once again in Janus’s room, clinging to the other man desperately.

Once again, his own intrusive thoughts had grown uncomfortably personal- touching upon matters which made the rat like mad incredibly sensitive.

As Janus made the effort to more directly address Remus’s own intrusive thoughts, he quickly learned that whilst Remus had no issues with gore, and all things inherently icky— the moment the dreams grew into personal attacks, Remus would find himself trapped in a vivid nightmare.  
For the most part the dreams focused on Roman, whomst Remus seemingly cared about quite a bit despite the constant jabs he took at him. The two had an odd connection, an inherent feeling of longing to reside with the other in a more balanced manner— a longing for the person the two had once been back in the days when there was no Remus or Roman, just a singular creative entity.  
Though Remus would never voice it aloud, sometimes he felt the pull, the urge to rejoin with Roman and become what they once were.  
Yet all the same, Janus knew for a fact that Remus loved the being he had become, and that he wasn’t ashamed of his quirks and all the freaky within him.  
Remus was glad to be himself, glad to talk about blood and guts, glad to make poopy jokes, glad to shamelessly flirt with virtually anyone, glad to color outside the lines— and for that, Janus too was glad.

Though some nights, the dreams were about the separation, and Remus would recount the agony swirling through his body as his entire being had been distorted, and his identity had been loosely crafted from the broken pieces of another.

Those nights were the worst.  
Remus’s screams could go on for hours, as he’d convulse fiercely.   
But through it all, Janus stayed, holding on tight as ever— still, never faltering.

He felt it was his responsibility to be there for Remus, for Remus was family, and though Janus would never admit it to anyone, he valued family to the highest degree.

At the end of the day, though Remus could annoy the shit out of him, Janus loved the train wreck of a man with all his heart— If they, as metaphysical beings, even had hearts to begin with.  
Janus decided that was a question for another day.

— 

Remus continued to spend nights in Deceit’s room whenever he needed, knowing that Janus would never turn him away.

After one particularly rough night, the two found themselves wide awake at 4am, exhausted, but filled with restless energy nonetheless.  
Remus, who had calmed down from his prior meltdown, traced pictures into Janus’s skin with his fingers.

“I just drew a snake eating the entire planet!”  
Remus proudly announced.

Janus scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm, now that sounds **_very likely_** to occur.”

Remus grinned in the dim light of the room.

“Oh of course! I’m so glad you agree Jan Jan! I’d let a snake devour me any day!”  
The mischievous man leaned in closer as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at the deceitful side.

Janus averted his eyes, his lips quirking into a soft smile as his cheeks flushed.

“Ooo- the snake is getting all blushy, I can just tell! My my my, you know how to get me all riled up! I could devour you first if you’d like? I’m sure snake tastes great with a little spice- maybe some sriracha sauce! Oh gosh, sounds deliciouss- so, sooo juicy!”

Janus chuckled at that, rolling onto his side so he could face the grinning man laying beside him.

“Hmm, don’t you ever shut up?”

Remus cackled at that, moving in closer so that Janus could smell the pickled tang of his breath leftover from the deodorant he’d devoured earlier.

“Well...you could always try to find out? But if it turns out that you can’t shut me up, why not just rip your own ears off? I could help you make it a bloodless ordeal, you just gotta twist them off carefully and-“  
Remus’s breath hitched as Janus pressed their noses together.

“The more you talk, the more I’m **_totally not_ **thinking about shutting you up once and for all.”

Remus’s eyes grew lively as ever at that.  
“Well in that case, Just take a knife and-“

He was cut off by Janus’s lips pressed firmly against his own.  
As Remus parted his lips, inviting Janus in excitedly, the two came to the realization that they’d both been waiting for that same moment for what had felt like an eternity.

The kiss was warm and gentle at first, the two moving together to a steady beat, until Remus pulled Janus closer, deepening the kiss, and quickening their pace.  
The kisses grew needy and desperate, Remus gasping against Janus’s lips for air before allowing himself to be sucked back into a whirlwind of feelings. The two seemingly fed off of each other’s energies as though they were starved for it.

Janus pulled away slowly, both himself and Remus panting quietly.  
Remus grinned ear to ear, whilst a small smile took form on Janus’s thin lips as they stared at each other.

Remus pulled Janus on top of him, his eyes glowing brighter than ever.  
“Hmm, there’s more where that came from you crooked lil snake, hop right on board, as well as directly onto well—me, and maybe you’ll find out!”

Janus shook his head, laughing quietly.

“Not so fast, you just recovered from another one of your episodes. You need some rest.”

Remus pouted, hooking his arm with Janus’s.

“Aww, what a buzzkill! Ugh...I’m sure if you were a character in toy story you’d murder buzz in a heartbeat and watch him ooze out thick fluid- “

Janus cut him off once again, planting a careful kiss to Remus’s lips, to which Remus happily reciprocated.

“Now, go to sleep.”

Remus thought about resisting, but as he nestled against Janus comfortably, he soon forgot his stream of thought, falling into a deep sleep.

—

After that exchange, it became quite a normal occurrence for Remus to find his way into Janus’s bed.  
Sometimes he’d still come dashing in, bathed in a nervous sweat after one of his particularly rough nights.  
But other nights, were certainly **_not absolute blessings_** that left Janus feeling fuller than he ever had before...  
With tender kisses, and soft touches, and fiery love making and poignant love bites, the two found in each other great comfort, and what Janus supposed had to be some sort of joy.

Though Janus was reluctant to admit it, he’d come to enjoy having another body laid beside him as he slept, especially when it belonged to one Remus Sanders.

He’d gotten very used to Remus knocking at his door that he’d never considered the possibility that someone else may need his assistance.

—

One night, there once again came a knock at Janus’s door, which he simply assumed was Remus coming to fall into his arms, needy as ever.

“ _ **Don’t** _come in.”  
he called, examining his nails distractedly.

When he looked up to see wide teary eyes beneath the hood of a dramatically large sweater, he gapped, rather surprised at the sight.

“Virgil?”  
He asked tentatively, sitting up to get a better look at the side before him.

“Virgil, is everything alright?”

The other side said nothing, internal conflict apparent in his eyes as he stood there, silent tears still streaming down his face.

“Come here.”  
Janus stood up, walking over to the anxious side. Lightly touching virgil’s shoulder, he guided him to the bed.  
Timidly, Virgil allowed himself to lay down, watching Deceit nervously as he too joined Virgil on the mattress.

Janus’s fingers ghosted Virgil’s arm, offering physical affection if that was what the other side so desired.  
Anxiety pulled his arm away, rolling over to face away from deceit.

Sighing, Janus turned over to his side of the bed. He understood that sometimes physical touch was not what Virgil needed following one of his panic attacks, and knew better then to try and crowd the other side.

And in time, the heavy breathing beside him evened out into tiny snores.  
Janus smiled to himself before allowing himself to follow suit and rest for the night.

—

Following that encounter, it wasn’t shocking when Virgil showed up at his door countless other nights.

To Janus’s surprise, Remus and Virgil never crossed paths on their visits to Janus’s room, which in all honesty, was a relief to all three of them.

Though Janus begrudgingly adored Remus, he knew the rambunctious side may not illicit a positive response from an anxious Virgil.  
He could not trust Remus to behave himself, and did not want to drive Virgil away.

Virgil was ever so fragile in his moments of utter panic, and ever so unpredictable.

Janus understood that with great anxiety came drastic mood swings, as some nights Virgil wouldn’t so much as look at the snake faced man, while on other nights, Virgil found himself huddled against Janus, allowing the other’s powerful arms to envelop him in an embrace.

Either way, Janus was willing to do as Virgil needed him too, whether it be simply occupying a space with him to serve as a reminder of reality, or be a source of comfort and protection.

However, Virgil was reluctant to talk as he’d leave all of Janus’s questions unanswered in the aftermath of his panic attacks, and wouldn’t dare speak about the occurrences in the light of day.

Janus didn’t want to press, for he’d gradually come to the conclusion that it was best to simply wait for Virgil to open up in time.

—

And open up in time he did, as one night, following an abnormally intense panic spell where Virgil’s cries had gone on for far longer then usual, he had broken the silence with a shaky whisper.

“Why?”

Janus blinked back in surprise, looking down at Virgil whose head lay on his chest.  
Amidst Virgil’s nervous breakdown, the paranoid man had clung to Janus for dear life, an eery mirror of Remus on some of his worst nights.

“Whatever do you mean?”  
the inflection in his voice posed genuine confusion and surprise at Virgil’s seemingly out of the blue question.

“Why me?”

Janus, still not understanding remained quiet, awaiting further explanation.

“Why...why anxiety? Why is this-why is this who I am? Why is this the function I serve?”  
There was a certain element of brokenness and absolute resignation that rung out in his words.

To that, Janus had no response, as he continued to lay in a dazed silence, replaying Virgil’s words in his head over and over again.

“It’s not fair- I-I didn’t ask to be-“  
Virgil gestured to himself with his free arm.  
“t-to be...this.”

  
“There’s no easy for answer for that.”  
Janus spoke carefully, unsure of why they were what they were himself.  
In fact, he was unsure of what they were to begin with.  
Yes, he understood the abstract concept of them representing aspects of who Thomas was, but he didn’t quite understand why and how they could interact with one another in such a humanoid way.  
He questioned if they counted as human beings themselves— or perhaps some other sort’ve humanoid being? Were they even real to begin with?

“I know-I-I know there isn’t. It’s just— why couldn’t I of been logic or morality—or even you, deceit— you can just sit amongst your lies, and Morality, he can sit upon his throne of kindness or whatever, and logic— I’m not even sure, but whatever it is, it’s something grounding and stable- but-but for me...I’m left with all of the anxiety—all of the fear and the panic and the dismay and— I sit alone and bear that burden more than any other being in this mindscape— and I just—I’m so-so tired-“

Virgil’s voice broke as he finished, new tears stirring in his eyes.

Janus was taken aback at the other side’s words, digesting each statement with great thought.  
He supposed he’d never really thought of it like that- because yes, he too could suffer anxiety, deep sadness, isolation- just as any of the others could.  
But for Virgil- it was built in his nature— it was his function. He couldn’t escape it if he tried.

Janus’s thoughts floated to his partner, Remus- he hadn’t asked to be the way he was either— he was stuck with vivid intrusive thoughts for the rest of his existence because that’s the role he’d been assigned.  
He’d been labeled the darkness, and in it he would be forced to reside, same as Virgil, cursed with god-awful panic attacks and with the pressures of Thomas and all the other’s combined fears.  
For Janus, yes, he too was seemingly apart of the darkness— but deceit, though a means toward loneliness and what not, was in no way similar to the strain that Virgil and Remus would face.  
Their functions, though not fully negative, again same as the others, was one that manifested in mental illness, in outbursts, in suffering...and that, that was something Janus would never be able to understand.

  
With a deep breath, the snake of a side brought his loose hand to cup Virgil’s face, lifting it so the two could face one another.

“It’s ok to be tired.”

Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes in an attempt to deescalate the seriousness of the conversation.

Janus pulled him back gently.

“I’m not lying. You have every right to be tired of it...I-I can’t- I could never pretend to understand what you go through every day being...being Thomas’s anxiety.”

Janus contemplated his next statement before proceeding.

“But...I do know what it’s like to hurt...and to try to hide the hurt, and pretend...and lie...and deceive others into thinking that everything is ok.”

The two locked eyes, Virgil was dazed by the honesty and directness in Janus’s voice.

“And Virgil, you are more than just anxiety...we are all, yes, all of us, we are more than our function. And you- Virgil, not anxiety, are deserving of support and love— people you can trust and open up to— your pain, it’s not meant to be bottled up and locked away.”

“I-I know- I-“  
Virgil tried to cut Janus off, as he took on a defensive tone.

“No- do not even try to lie to me Virgil. Did you forget who I am?”

With another dismissive eye roll, Virgil sighed in repose.  
“No, I know.”

“Then you also know that deceit is only one faucet of my function— I represent self preservation as well storm cloud, so when I say you need to care for yourself and let us in, that it is ok to need help— I say it with full authority.”

Virgil was quiet at that, lowering his eyes as he settled back against Janus’s chest.

“and- I don’t just say that as self preservation or even as deceit. I say it is Janus, as someone who is willing to listen...and willing to be there if you need...no, when you need.”  
He paused for a second before finishing his statement.  
“I say it as someone who cares about you...You are not alone. It is ok to ask for help.”

A comfortable silence fell over them, Janus wiping a tear from Virgil’s cheek.  
Virgil hummed at that, his breathing returning to a constant, even pattern.

“Was that...was that a lie?”

“No. No- I couldn’t lie about that.”

and in mere minutes, the two passed out, slipping into a content slumber.

—

Remus grunted as he was pushed back onto the bed, Janus climbing atop him.

“So....Virgil, eh?”

Janus scowled above the smirking man beneath him.

“Really- really- you bring him up now? God- you are so gross- I _**totally want to**_ think about him in the middle of this!”

Remus’s laughter rang out, his smirk deepening.

“Oh- I just thought we could invite him!”

Janus quirked an eyebrow, straddling the other man.

“To a threesome— wouldn’t that be hot!?”

Janus sputtered at that, practically falling off of the bed.

“You absolute imbecile- no-no- never in a million years— I could never with Virgil— that would be—“

Remus made a pouty face, batting his eyelids in an attempt to seem innocent.  
Though of course, there would be no fooling Janus, for he could see right through Remus’s little act.

“Aw- i just thought, you two have been spending so much time together— I thought that maybe things were getting a lil raunchy? Maybe you guys are bathing together in a pool of RAUNch dressing!! Now that right there- that’s a great pick!”

Janus just shook his head, absolutely baffled by Remus’s nonsensical blabber.  
Of course, Janus loved both Remus and Virgil. But, he loved them in very, very different ways— **_it was not as though the mere prospect of being with Virgil in that way made Janus a little queasy._**

“Oh god no Remus— no-no- _**it’s totally like that, yes, yes, of course**_.”  
Janus allowed himself a laugh at the matter.

“No— we have not and will not be getting ‘raunchy’ per say.”

“Aw man...imagine how sexy an orgy between an emo, a snake, and a trash man could be- super slimey and icky, but with some edge- I could BRING IN THE EDGES OF my morning star- I could go fetch it from my room right now if you want!”

“That’ll be unnecessary—if you really find him so “spicy” or whatever, you can go do whatever you want with him if he’s down for it— but please, please for the love of all things, do not bring me into it!”

Remus croaked out more laughter, laughing to the point of tears, to which Janus could not help but reveal an amused smile.

“Fineee...I guess you’re kind’ve like a father to him? And for me— now you’re my daddy!”  
He pulled the deceitful side closer to him so that their chests were inches apart.

“Oh god Remus, really? You’re insufferable.”

Remus’s grin only widened at that.

“I know!”

And with that, Janus decidedly closed the gap between them as he so often did.

He found that kissing was a great way to shut the blubbering man up.

—

The following night Remus once again came to stay over, not because he was having a rough night, but just because he was in the mood to bug Janus.

There were no complaints on Janus’s end, who with no second thoughts opened his arms to Remus, who happily plopped himself into the other’s hug.

Remus placed a messy kiss to Janus’s cheek, his mustache rubbing against Janus’s scales.  
Janus let out a squeak, to which Remus giggled giddily.

“Your mustache...is **_not ticklish_** in the slightest.”

Remus let out a fuller laugh at that.  
“Hmm...yeah right, liar, liar, pants on FIRE! Gosh- If your pants really were on fire I’m sure you’d be shrieking in pain at the burning sensation!”

With that, he peppered Janus’s face with sloppy kisses, leading the usually calm and collected man to sputter like a fool, even letting out an occasional giggle.

Amidst the laughter, the door opened, revealing Virgil, who for once, appeared to be in a pretty stable state.

The other two sides halted at the sound of the door opening, and both turned to face the other man.

A light pink tint overcame Janus’s cheeks at that, as he found himself slightly embarrassed to of been caught by Virgil in such a moment of vulnerability.

“Uhh...I could just, go back to my room, I-if you guys are...y’know.”

Remus’s eyes lit up.

“Well, we weren’t doing anything...but if you’re asking to join in, my answer to you is a total yes—Hmm, c’mon fuck me emo boy!!!!”

“Remus!”

It was then Virgil’s turn to blush, as he looked down at his feet, clearly flustered by Remus’s words.

“My apologies Virgil, you see, Remus is **_never, ever a handful_**.”

Remus chuckled at that, planting a kiss to the corner of Janus’s lips.

Janus pursed his lips in a soft smile as he gestured for Virgil to come join them on the bed

Virgil, though with hesitance, made his way over, laying himself down on Janus’s free side.

Remus wiggled his eyebrows as Virgil settled in.

“Ooo, aren’t we three peas in a pod- oo if you two were peas I’d pop you in a second, and then suck you right up-“

Virgil scoffed at Remus’s words.

“Ugh, really Remus? I don’t think I can look at peas the same way ever again.”

Janus modded in agreement with Virgil’s words, looking back and forth between his two friends.

“Aw Virgil...now, whenever you snick snack on some peas, you can think about me, hmm, or I could just be the snack for you!”

Virgil buried his head into Janus’s shoulder, groaning in annoyance.  
Janus laughed lightly, looking to Remus with amused disapproval.

“Now, that’s enough out of you”

“Aww...Jan, Jan!”

“I said, enough.”

Remus sighed dramatically, following Virgil’s lead as he too buried his face into Janus’s other shoulder.  
Janus rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through Remus’s hair.

“You little intrusive thot.”

“Hmm, but I’m your lil intrusive thot!”

Janus huffed, unable to prevent a grin from overcoming his face.

“Yeah...yeah, you are.”

“I love you Jan Jan.”

Janus’s grin faltered, taken by surprise.  
He was thankful for the room’s low lighting as he must of looked like an absolute idiot, a goofy smile forming upon his face.

“I-I love you too Remus.”

Remus smiled in satisfaction, leaning up to press a kiss to Janus’s scaley cheek.  
Before returning back to his original position, he sat up a little bit to look at Virgil.

“And hey emo, Love ya too!”

Virgil just buried himself further into Janus, trying to hide the obvious reddening of his cheeks.  
He let out another scoff, trying to downplay Remus’s words.

Janus took a deep breath before turning to Virgil, and resting his hand on Virgil’s back.

“Hey storm cloud.”

Virgil looked up at that.

“What do you want?”

“I...I love you.”

Virgil rolled over to face away.

“and...and you’re being honest?”

Janus reached his arm to pull Virgil back to him.

_**“No.”** _

Virgil stifled a laugh, clearly catching on to the obvious lie in deceit’s voice.

After a brief moment of silence, Virgil allowed himself to rest back against Janus.

“You two aren’t so bad yourselves.”

Remus grinned, reaching over to ruffle the anxious side’s hair.

“Aw hell yeah, I’ll take that emo!”

Janus gave Remus a look of disdain as he fixed Virgil’s newly messy hair, courtesy of Remus.

“Hmm, you’re luck you’re both cute, or I think I’d of murdered you both by now.”  
Janus mused, internally overjoyed to have the two most important people in his life wrapped in his arms.

“Ooo, if you’re looking for suggestions on how you should kill us I’ve been compiling murder plans for like ever— you gotta do it artfully, like one of those fancy serial kil-“

Virgil cut him off with a hiss.

Janus just smiled, planting a soft kiss to both of their foreheads.

“Goodnight storm cloud, and goodnight to you too, you insufferable heathen.”

“Night.”

“sweetest of dreams my lil snek— hope they’re all about me, and all the things you’re gonna do to m-“

“Shut the hell up Remus and just go to sleep” Virgil snapped, before cozying up to Janus and shutting his eyes.

“Hmm, whatever!”  
Remus stuck his tongue at and made a face, before snuggling closer and allowing his eyelids to flutter close.

Janus hummed to himself, overcome by a whole assortment of feelings.  
Thankfulness, love, and security— and though he would never voice these emotions aloud, he hoped the warm sensation that said feelings left behind would never go away.

In the end, things really were ok— in fact, they were more than ok.


End file.
